Blind
by Hnub Qub
Summary: Loving a girl for so long, will she ever know that he loves her?


**Blind**

As I approached my first Valentine's card that was given to me 4 years ago, many flashbacks came back to me when I first met Theo.

"I love you."

As that phrase came up again and as it runs though my mind, a lonely tear fell down like a beautiful leaf leaving with no happiness, like Theo. A true friend that will never return because of my blind heart.

Flashback

"Attention students. We have a new student. Her name is Leona. Please make her feel at home. Leona, hopefully you'll get to know someone pretty soon. Go find yourself a seat," professor said to my new classmates and me.

As I walked through the aisles of desks, many eyes stared at me. I spotted a desk in the last row to my right and behind that seat, I saw a cute boy. I looked at him and was going to ask for his name when he smiled at me and winked. That made me freeze for a moment but then I came back from reality and sat in the desk in front of him. I listened to professor and wrote notes that might help me in the future if we do take tests. All of a sudden, I heard a tap on my shoulders. I turned around and it was that boy that winked at me.

"Hi Leona. I'm Sean. Well…hey…do you want to have lunch after class?" he asked me.

I started to blush and shake but then I gain control of myself and answered him.

"Sure… why not?"

I turned back around and thought of nothing but Sean asking me to eat lunch with him on my first day of school. I'm so excited! Gosh! I can't wait.

50 minutes later, almost the whole class was sleeping except for me and another boy from the far end of the classroom writing notes. He's cute. I bet he's a goody boy. Before I even got the chance to take another glance at the notes, the bell rang. Everyone in the class was already gone before I even got up.

I have a feeling that I should go up to the boy and greet myself to him. I was at the last desk of the row and on my way to his desk when he got up and left. Then I remembered that I have to go to lunch and meet Sean.

I got out of the classroom and went searching for the cafeteria but since the school was huge, I got lost. As I took a right turn on a dead end, I saw that boy again. I went up to him. He was searching for something but I don't know what exactly what he was searching for. I went up to him and surprisingly scared him by knocking on his locker. He looked up and smiled at me. It gave me the goose bumps.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" I asked.

He looked at me with those adorable gray eyes and said,

"Well if you look back behind you, the cafeteria will be at the other end of the hallway."

"Thanks," I said and ran down the hallway.

As I was running, I remembered that I forgot to ask for his name.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him yelling from about 15 yards away from him.

"You can call me Theo."

He turned to his left and disappeared. Maybe he has classes right now. Oh well.

I found the cafeteria and saw Sean and. I went up to him and sat with him and talked. He asked me so many questions that I gave me a headache, but I guess I have to urge it in order to make friends.

Then he asked me this question that no one has asked me before.

"Leona. Do you mind if I ask you a question? Do you have a boyfriend?"

I was in shock. I've never had a boyfriend in my life or have heard anyone ask me that question before which freaked me out a little bit. I took a deep breath and said,

"Well I don't know. I've never had a boyfriend before so I know I'm not taken."

"Gosh Leona! Why did you answer with such a pathetic answer like that… urrgg… you're so stupid!" I thought to myself.

After school, I went to my locker and take out my winter jacket. It was still cold from the snow that fell from last week.

I walked home. It took me about an hour to get home because I didn't want to ride the bus home. While walking, there was a honk. I jumped.

"Gosh. I need to stop being scared of noises."

A car pulled up by the nearest block from where I am. The window shield went down and it was Sean.

"Hey Leona! Do you need a ride home? I'll take you home," Sean said.

"It's okay. I'll walk home…I don't want to use your time. Thanks anyways."

And I walked away.

"Leona. Please? Let me take you home this time and next time if you don't want me to take you home, then that's okay. Please, please, please! I just want to see where your house is so I can come and visit you whenever I have the time."

"Leona… go. He's asking you for something so small and you won't even let him take you home? Don't play shady!" I thought to myself.

"Okay… but only this time okay?"

"Yes… I mean all right! Come in."

Next day

"Hey Leona! Come here!" Sean said.

"Hmmm… what is it?" I asked.

"Well close your eyes then. I'll want to give you something," Sean said.

I closed my eyes and was waiting for half a minute. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and Sean kissed me. I didn't know what to do but just stand there and feel stupid with all the students of the school watching us.

7 months later

I walked down the hall and waited for Sean at the end of the hallway to the cafeteria.

"He told me that he'll be here at 7:30 but it's already 8:40 now."

As I waited longer and longer, I haven't any patience left so I left. As I was walking I saw Theo.

"Hey Theo. Have you seen Sean anywhere?"

"Mmm… I don't know… I thought I just saw him at his car in the student parking lot earlier though."

"Thanks Theo. Bye."

I walked down the hallway and headed towards to the student parking lot and started looking for him. I searched for his car but I couldn't find it. I searched through the whole parking lot but still I couldn't find him. I gave up. I walked down the sidewalk, as I heard a honk. I turned around and it was a honk from Sean's car. But inside the car wasn't anyone. It was a girl. But what are they doing?

"Was he honking at me or not?" I asked.

I walked back to the parking lot and knew that he wasn't honking at me. He was honking at his friends. But why are there so many of them headed toward his way? In the back of the school was a wooded area. Sean and his friends were hovering over something. It seems like they were hiding something. I followed them into the woods and there it caught my eyes. Out came a girl, a slutty one, dressed in a short mini skirt and a tube top.

But why did one of them bring in a sleeping bag with them too? I hid behind one of the biggest trees there are behind the boys. I watched. They weren't just talking. As I look more into what's inside the crowd, my eyes got wider.

"Sean, Sean?"

Sean was taking off the girl's clothes one by one and the girl's taking off his clothes too! Oh my gosh. They're not doing what I think they are doing are they?

"Go Sean go! Show her what kind of man you are," one of his best friends says.

I couldn't stand looking at them. I ran into the school and went straight into the girl's bathroom. I knelt down on my knees and cried my heart out talking to myself.

"Sean. Why would you do this when you know that I loved you! Why would you do this when you knew that I couldn't let you go? Was it that you didn't love me? Is that why you went and slept with another girl in front of your friends? Is that how you are?"

I cried even harder.

10 minutes later

I got out of the bathroom with my eyes all puffed up and red. I went to my locker. Before I reached my locker, Theo was walking towards my way. I ran to my locker and hid my face behind the door of my locker.

"Hey Leona!" Theo said.

But I couldn't talk from all the heartbreaking news that I've seen so I didn't answer him.

"Leona. Leona. Didn't you hear me call your name?"

As he was looking at me, I think he knew that something was wrong.

"Leona. Are you all right? Is there anything wrong? Are you willing to me what's wrong?"

"Go away! All you filthy guys are all the same. No one's different. Quit coming to me and asking me if there's anything wrong! I hate guys!" and I cried even harder.

Theo went away. I looked up and saw Theo walking away looking really sad.

"I'm sorry Theo. I just don't trust you all no more."

Next day

I came to school and did my daily routine. But now I don't see Theo like I usually do though. But oh well. I don't care no more. Who cares where they are and what they're doing. They're all stupid jerks.

"Hey Leona! Why didn't you wait for me yesterday?" Sean says.

I turned around feeling so angry.

"Fuck you b! Fuck you!" and I slapped him on the cheeks.

"What did you do that for huh?" Sean asked angrily.

"You know what you did! Like I don't know what you were doing yesterday at 8:40? I've been waiting you for a whole freaken hour for nothing! You betrayed me! You're disgusting Sean. You're nothing but apiece of old rag to me now. So fuck off!"

"What do you mean huh? You're just yelling at me because I was late?"

"Don't you start playing games with me you jerk! Yesterday in the woods, you and this bitch were sleeping together. Is that what you call "yelling at you because you were late? No! I yelled at you because you broke my heart and you betrayed me behind my back by sleeping with other girls!"

Sean's eyes got big and his mouth got rounder and rounder.

"You saw what happened yesterday?" Sean said murmuring.

"I don't ever want to see you again."

I slapped him in the face even harder and ran out the door of the school. There was Theo, in his car looking sad and everything. He then rode his car and went off.

Two days later

"Hey are you Leona?"

"Yeah."

"Uh… Theo send this to me to give it to you."

She handed me a package shaped like a book or a journal. I ripped off the wrappings and there was the most beautiful card ever. I just remembered that it was Valentine's Day. I read through the letter that he wrote me…

Dear Leona,

I'm sorry for leaving without you knowing that I left. I'm sorry that I cannot do anything to make you feel better. All these times, I've been hiding something that I 've always wanted to tell you but since you're never there when I needed to talk to you and you're always with Sean, I guess that I would just keep in me, and let it go. Now that I'm gone to a far away place, I want to tell you something.

Leona. From the first day when I met you in class, I've never had a time when I'm not thinking about you. You were always the one that I love no matter what. Even if you are with Sean, I'm just there looking at you and think that one-day, you'll be the one to be here for me. I've never got a chance to express how I feel to you so today since it's valentine's day, I will like to tell you that I love you.

Sincerely,

Theo.

"Theo. I'm sorry."

End of Flashback

As that old memory fades away, I wish upon the many stars that one day I hoped to see Theo again and give him a chance.


End file.
